


No Control

by Star (docfics)



Series: Overwatch NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, junkrat is horny and roadhog is too, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/pseuds/Star
Summary: the start of my Overwatch NSFW drabbles! i'm taking prompts over at docfics.tumblr.com and i look forward to writing <3 when i receive SFW prompts i'll make a separate series for those <3





	

It's hot in the Outback. It's hot, it's miserable, and Junkrat is not happy about it.

He and Roadhog had been walking most of the day—sweat trickling off them like a waterfall, streaking through the dirt and dust caked on their skin. Junkrat's mouth was dry as the desert they were crossing, and he was quick to let his bodyguard know about it. Surprisingly, Roadhog hadn't snapped at him yet—he had merely picked Junkrat up by the back of his pants, plopped him onto his motorcycle, and wordlessly handed the scrawny man his half-filled canteen.

The subtle kindness, or at least the lack of irritation, did funny things to Junkrat's stomach. He savored the slightly-cloudy water just as much as he delighted in the fact Roadhog had allowed him to relax on top of his motorcycle. He tilted his head back, drinking loudly—purposefully making his adam's apple bob up and down. Putting on a show for Roadhog. The man was obsessed with his throat—kissing it, wrapping meaty fingers around the thin skin, choking off Junkrat's lifeforce and causing stars to blossom behind his eyes. There were always hickies on it, possessive marks that decorated Junkrat's skin, covering the splatter of his freckles. Roadhog's lips and tusk-like canines were a dangerous combo, and Junkrat loved it.

He peeked out of the corner of his eye, curious if his little display had its desired effect—and much to his delight, he swore he could see Roadhog's eyes glancing over at him. If that wasn't enough, the mask amplified the man's already-raspy voice—and with his ears tuned towards Roadhog, Junkrat was very aware of how his bodyguard's breathing had most definitely gotten heavier, a little faster-paced.

Junkrat shifted in his seat, feeling blood rush to his cock, pants tightening ever so slightly. There was a grin worming its way onto his face, a plan forming in his head, and with a dangerously giddy hum, he handed the canteen back to Roadhog.

The rest of the ride consisted of Junkrat being a horrendous tease. Rubbing himself through his pants while idly chattering with Roadhog, licking his lips far too often, tongue tracing patches of chapped skin. Leaning on the handles of the bike so his spine was curved, his ass in the air. He looked ridiculous—spine protruding out from thin skin, peg leg kicking back and forth in the air—but his hope was that he looked vulnerable. Like Roadhog could bring a hand down and snap his back.

The tent in Roadhog's pants was becoming more obvious. Junkrat's grin was hungry, wide as drool trickled from the very corner of his mouth. Knowing what he was doing to Roadhog made his stomach flip, causing shivers to travel from the taut skin of his shoulders to the ends of his toes.

Nighttime was falling, the stifling heat of the desert fading into a cooler breeze. Junkrat took it as a sign from above that they found a rundown little shack, the only remainder of a small desert community wiped out by the omnic crisis. Roadhog parked his bike outside, and Junkrat swung his legs over the side, stretching and hoping Roadhog was watching as thin skin stretched over muscles.

As it turned out, his bodyguard was. Roadhog stood several feet from his bike, staring at Junkrat from behind the mask. Junkrat smirked, opening his mouth to speak.

“Like what you see, Ho—”

His banter was cut off immediately as a powerful hand wrapped around his stomach, lifting him the rest of the way off the bike. He squeaked in unbridled delight, immediately slinging his gangly arms around Roadhog's arm, holding tight as Roadhog pressed him to his chest. Junkrat felt proud. He had caused his stoic bodyguard to slowly unravel. For once, he felt in power, because for once _he_ was the one who had Roadhog wrapped around his finger.

The feeling lasted for three seconds before Roadhog leaned in, the dirty rubber of his gasmask pressing against Junkrat's cheek, and took him apart with a gravelly voice and a low, dangerous tone.

“If you want something, you're going to work for it, Rat.”

Junkrat swallows, all blood draining from his face and straight to his cock. With a gentleness that didn't line up with his terrifying voice, Roadhog pressed Junkrat even tighter into his thick chest, settling down on the ground. Junkrat kept his head down, breathing slowly speeding up as Roadhog's hands began to roam—the smaller man now completely out of power. Really, the very _notion_ that he thought he was going to have control over Roadhog now seemed absurd. Roadhog was too strong, too overpowering, too fucking _hot_ for Junkrat to ever handle. 

And deep down, both he and Roadhog knew that Junkrat loved the lack of control.

Junkrat's bodyguard lifted one enormous finger to wipe a smudge of dirt off Junkrat's face— a touch so tender that Junkrat wanted to cry. He leaned into Roadhog's hand, breath becoming so ragged that it sounded like he was panting. Unraveling into his lover's hands, Junkrat melted into every touch. Roadhog let the finger drift down to Junkat's chest, giving his left nipple a small flick and enjoying the high-pitched groan the smaller man let out.

He would have loved to tease Junkrat more, but the bulge in his own pants was starting to become annoying. Roadhog let one hand settle on Junkrat's back as he led the smaller man down from his chest to the ground below, swapping out his hand for his leg and allowing Junkrat to lean against him. Junkrat's eyes hungrily followed Roadhog's hand as they slowly, deliberately began to unbuckle the large sign serving as a belt buckle. Roadhog tossed the belt aside and looked down at Junkrat, exhaling heavily, breath fogging up the lower part of his gasmask.

“Unzip me.” He commands, and Junkrat's hands bounce from his sides to the zipper on Roadhog's pants, thin fingers twitching with eagerness. The zipper slips from his fingers the first time, but he gets a better grip on the second, and yanks it down eagerly. Shaking fingers trace the thick lump of Roadhog's cock, straining against the thin fabric of his underwear. It's slightly damp, and Junkrat's heart leaps up into his throat. But he's impatient, and he hooks his fingers on the hem of Roadhog's underwear, yanking them down with one fluid motion.

The fat cock contained beneath the fabric bounces up, and Junkrat lets out a delighted little screech. His own cock has been weeping in his underwear, and it doesn't get any better when he's presented with this monster. Junkrat is torn between what he wants to do—cram the giant down his throat, or feel the pulsing heat between his fingers. Luckily, Roadhog make the decision for him.

“Get the lube out of your pocket.” He grunts, and Junkrat immediately shoves his hand down into the lower pocket of his pants, pulling out their prize. He uncaps it, excitement making his hands shaky once more—and he pours a generous amount of the liquid on his hand, slightly distracted as he watches the goop drip slowly through the spaces of his fingers. He's brought back to reality by an impatient grunt from the other man, and he jerks his head up, surprised to see Roadhog holding his own hand out.

“What—what do you want it for, Hoggie?” Junkrat muses, handing the lube over to his boyfriend nonetheless. Roadhog's answer is just a grunt, pouring almost the entire bottle on his hand. Junkrat is a little confused—is Roadhog going to finger himself too?

His answer comes as one of the behemoth's hands grabs his waistband, and both his pants and underwear are roughly shoved down, exposing his cock to the cool air. Junkrat lets out a little shriek of surprise, ready to chew Roadhog out—

And then there's a hot, sticky cavern of a hand around his cock, and Junkrat almost passes out.

Roadhog smirks behind his mask, watching as the smaller man becomes a puddle from just the simplest of touches. He gives Junkrat's cock a lazy squeeze, and his charge pitches forward with a keen, fading off into a whimper as he starts to buck into Roadhog's hand.

Impatient.

“Have you forgotten about something important, Jamie?” Roadhog questions, and the use of Junkrat's real name brings him back to reality, looking up at Roadhog with pleasure-fogged eyes. He blinks, trying to remember what it is he's supposed to be doing—then he jumps a little, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

“Aw, I-I'm sorry! You just blew me out of the water, Hoggie—I didn' mean to forget ya!” Junkrat's smile is so wide, blinking crooked lashes up at Roadhog, and the larger man feels a little twitch in his heart. They're supposed to be blowing off steam, a reward after their long, hot trek in the desert—but Junkrat always makes even the simplest of fucks special. He's a quirky kind of emotional, looking up at Roadhog like he's the most beautiful thing the bomber has ever seen, when Roadhog is well aware he's a dirt-covered, wicked-looking beast of a man. The twitch becomes a full out pang, and Roadhog leans down, squishing the nose of his mask against Jamie's lip in a mock kiss.

Junkrat giggles, slinging his metal arm around Roadhog's neck and leaving a wet smooch on the nose in return. His other hand grabs at the very tip of Roadhog's cock—and his bodyguard lets out a satisfied sigh, pushing his hips up slightly to further squeeze himself between Junkrat's hand. He's big, the very tip of Junkrat's fingers won't do the trick for long—and Junkrat happily obliges this subtle request, squeezing the entire head of Roadhog's cock.

They start off slow—Roadhog just squeezing Junkrat's cock, moving his hand lazily up and down, watching as Junkrat's toes begin to curl, his eyes begin to flutter shut. Junkrat's strokes on Roadhog's cock are more erratic—and Roadhog has to give the occasional grunt to remind Junkrat to keep moving. After the first couple of reminders, his small boyfriend seems to finally remember to keep his hand moving, even in his pleasured state.

Roadhog twists his wrist slightly, and Junkrat lets out a shameless moan, his own hand speeding up as a thank you to Roadhog. His cheeks are heavily flushed, and he pushes up into Roadhog's hand—beginning to fuck himself into the tight heat of that giant hand, pleasure loosening his tongue as he speaks.

“Oh—Oh Hoggie, yer treatin' me lovely, you know that? Is it because I looked good earlier? Didya think I looked fuckable, touchin' myself for you? That's what you do to me, Hoggie—! You make me just go crazy, wanna lay myself out and let you go wild on me, hog wild—ehehe, oh...right there right thereeee!”

Junkrat's delighted squeals turn Roadhog on way more than anything ever should. He can feel a large glob of precum drip out, oozing down the top of Junkrat's hand, and Junkrat pauses—pulls his hand up and presses his tongue to the salty ooze. Roadhog misses the hand—but the show Junkrat is putting on, eagerly lapping up the fluid that Roadhog produced—makes his head spin with lust. Junkrat treats it like his favorite treat, like he's never going to get another taste of cum again. Roadhog chokes on his own ragged breathes, coughs heavily as his hand wraps even tighter around his boyfriend's length.

He starts jerking Junkrat off quicker—the heat of his hand suffocating the man's slender dick, and Junkrat swallows the last bit of Roadhog's cum with a garbled noise of pleasure. Roadhog can't tear his eyes away from him, half-tempted to take his mask off. But he rather enjoys the effect the lens gives him, framing Junkrat in a fog.

Junkrat looks beautiful in the most unique of ways—mouth hanging open, spit connecting the top rows of his teeth to the bottom. His Adam's apple bounces in his throat, and he keeps jerking his hips up, erratic movements betraying his eagerness. He pants, he gasps loud, he whimpers Roadhog's name with no shame. As an afterthought, he slaps a hand onto the other man's cock—but no, that's not enough for Roadhog. He's thick, he's big, and one scrawny hand attached to a distracted, blissed-out Junkrat won't do anything for him.

He pulls back his hand, and before Junkrat can utter a sound—he grabs his boyfriend by the ass, and hoists him up before promptly dropping him back down, so Junkrat is straddling the fat, meaty slab of Roadhog's cock. Junkrat wiggles his ass a little, balancing himself on Roadhog's erection, and he grins up at Roadhog. A toothy smile that tells the other how eager he is for all this. Roadhog almost wants to flip him onto his back, actually penetrate him—but this will do for now, his swollen cock nestled happily between Junkrat's thighs.

“Start bouncing.” Roadhog grunts, and Junkrat is far too eager to comply. Legs spread out, scrambling for purchase as he starts to thrust up and down, tight little ass and balls dragging heat straight across the bigger man's erection. Junkrat seems to have figured out what Roadhog wants now—and he brings down his non-synthetic hand, wrapping it around the heated flesh that isn't covered by his body. He starts his own ragged pattern of hip thrusting accompanied with jerky hand movements. It's uncoordinated and sloppy, but it feels damn good. 

Roadhog rewards Junkrat's enthusiasm with his own hand—still sticky, the lube not yet dry. Junkrat keens with delight, his hips jerking up into Roadhog's hand, creating a delightful combination of pleasure between the two. Junkrat thrusts into the welcoming heat of his lover's hand, and the thrusts allow him to drag his ass back and forth over Roadhog's throbbing cock.

The two keep up this pace, Junkrat occasionally pressing his face into Roadhog's chest, inhaling the sweat, grabbing the man's piercings between his teeth and giggling around the acerbic taste of the metal. They fall out of his mouth as he moans, Roadhog flicking two fingers to trace up the crease of his balls.

Their movements become more frantic, and even the cooling night air doesn't prevent sweat from building up on their skin, dropping onto each others arms and legs. Junkrat's giggles are frequent now, his mechanical arm winding around to rest on the back of Roadhog's neck. He leans up, stealing kisses between laughter and gasps, and even Roadhog joins in on the merriment, lust-filled laughter bubbling up from his throat, nuzzling Junkrat's sticky hair with his mask's nose.

He can tell Junkrat's getting close—his laughter is being broken up by wheezing, desperate gasps. Roadhog enjoys watching the man's dirty toes curl tight, his back arching slightly, and Roadhog speeds up his hand. The quicker he gets, the more he's rewarded with Junkrat's jerky movements, his thrusts downwards become more frequent. He's dribbling precum all over Roadhog's cock, and it makes his movements slippery, pleasure mounting from the slick thrusts. Junkrat practically _yells_ into the expanse of the desert as Roadhog slides one large finger over his leaking head, and he swallows air in large gulps, face bright red, licking his lip several times before speaking.

“C-close—so close, Hoggie—love ya, need ya—just a little more, please please—!” He begs.

Roadhog obliges.

His hand aches slightly but he doesn't care—he pumps Junkrat's cock like their lives depend on it—and really, with orgasms close on both of their heels, it feels like it does. Junkrat squeals like a stuck pig as he presses his face into the crook of Roadhog's neck, kisses furiously left with a few scattered bites on the warm skin. It's the same skin he uses to muffle a cry into as Roadhog jerks his hand in just the right way, just the right moment—and Junkrat _howls_ Roadhog's name, his real one, a blissful cry of “ _Mako!_ ”

Junkrat writhes in pleasure, hand a vice grip on the back of Roadhog's neck, and his ass presses down on the thick, throbbing length of Roadhog's cock, pressure perfect for Roadhog to follow him into bliss. Roadhog is quieter—but his growl is low and delighted, gripping Junkrat tight to him as he coats his fellow Junker's ass in hot spurts of cum. He can feel Junkrat's own release dripping down his stomach, and as the high fades, he's well aware of what a mess they are.

But neither of them care, Roadhog flopping onto his back, allowing Junkrat room to shimmy up onto his stomach, wet cock streaking little bits of cum over Roadhog's bellybutton. His boyfriend sighs, blissed-out, tracing small circles into Roadhog's chest, still giggling even in his exhaustion.

Roadhog finds himself petting Junkrat's head rewardingly in a soft, silent _“you did well.”_ Junkrat almost purrs, stuffing his warm face into Roadhog's chest.

“Love you, Hoggie. Love ya so much.” He murmurs, and even though Roadhog's only reply is a soft grunt, it's his own unique way of answering. With that settled, they both drift off into a gentle sleep, relaxing until the next moment that Junkrat tries to awkwardly (and successfully) seduce Roadhog.

They both can't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> taking overwatch prompts, NSFW or SFW over at docfics.tumblr.com ~ <3


End file.
